Large wind turbine components, such as tower segments need to be lifted into place when the wind turbine is erected. To this end, lifting arrangements interconnecting the tower segments and a crane, are often used.
WO 2009/064491 A2 discloses a method, a system, and a device for erecting a tower. A base section, a top section and one or more intermediate sections are assembled proximate to the ground, thereby forming an assembled tower lying in a substantially horizontal first plane. The assembled tower is lifted to a second plane defining an acute angle to the first plane, by means of a lift initiator. Finally, the assembled tower is lifted from the second plane to a vertical plane with a pulley system.
WO 2008/000262 A1 discloses a universal lifting tool which can be mounted on tower section flanges of varying diameter. A cable can be attached to the lifting tools mounted on the tower section flange, and to lifting equipment, e.g. in the form of a crane.